


Not a want but a need

by CarroAlat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Couple, F/M, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarroAlat/pseuds/CarroAlat
Summary: After a patrol Eomer thinks about his life and his wife... and what she makes him feel...





	Not a want but a need

After a long ride nothing is better than a hot bath… there is something better but I won’t force her into anything… into this, when I know that she doesn’t want it… doesn’t want me.

So I push myself deeper into the wáter; it feels so good, it purifies me from my duty, myself and fills me with a new energy. 

I can’t take her out of my mind, she is everywhere… Ahhh it would be so good to feel the tenderness of her touch.

“Stop thinking about it, fool” i tell myself, but even my voice is betraying me, revealing doubt in it.

I close my eyes, remembering people of Rohan, my people, the love in their eyes and hope…  
Hope; they trust me.   
I am a kind of person who doubts his every action… everyone tells me so, but in those moments I feel that I succeeded, that I didn’t betray his expectations… I think about him very often, about what he would do in my place, about that his life had to be that short, perhaps I could avoid his death, perhaps I could do more for him… I would never know that.

I shake my head so quickly that it hurts. 5 minutes more and I’ll finish, I promise myself. 

I close my eyes again and brush my head against header of the tub.

Suddenly I feel the touch, the touch most tender and soft that I’ve ever known.

Her hands.  
Her fingers.  
She is brushing my hair…

“What are you doing?” I ask

“Brushing your hair” her voice is so indiferent as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I can’t think when the words escape from my lips…

“Why don’t you join me”

I can feel her smile even if i can’t see it.  
She slips her hand into the wáter, slightly touching my shoulder…

“In the cold wáter, no thank you”

Irony in her voice makes me smile. She circles the tub, her fingers never leaving it.

The light of the candles reveals every soft curve of her body in her black long gown…  
And I want , I want so so much to undress her. The desire is so great that I feel ashamed of it.

But I want to touch her and if she won’t come… I need to get out of this tub that already feels like a cage that keeps me away from her.

I get out of the tub, the wáter splashes around me.

Her eyes descend on my bare chest and then on the lower parts of me. She bluses and leaves me alone in the bathroom, naked.

I cover myself with a large towel. When I enter to our bedchamber she is nowhere to be seen. So I lie down on the bed, streching my legs. People call me blessed, even Eothain is saying that I’m blessed, 

“you have crown, people who loves you and one of the most beautiful woman in Arda”

And he is right, my marriage despite of being political match is successful. On our first night we have done everything to give pleasure to each other and to enjoy ourselves.

“A drink” she asks, with a cup i her hand extented towards me.

“No, thank you” she smiles, her smile, I love her smile. It makes me forget everything, I love her teeth, her tongue.

She lies down beside me, and I can’t do anything but watch her, she truly is the most beautiful woman in Arda and her smile is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

She looks at me back and her lips curve into a smile, then she hangs her long leg over me and sits on me… now my mind just blurs. There is nothing in ther except of her.

“Why are you smiling” she asks before kissing my neck, showing her teeth and tongue.

I can’t think, I can’t think

“forgot how to speak?” she laughs

I want to remember this moment, I want to cement in into my mind.

I want to touch her hips and thigs so badly… She presses against me and this time I don’t stop myself. I rub her thigs with my hands.

The familiar heat arrises.

She slips her fingers into my hair and pulls it backwards, making me look into her eyes.  
Her stormy eyes.  
She whispers into my ear “what are you thinking of, Eomer” my name is blessing from her lips.

“I need to kiss you”

“A need” she laughs again “Indeed, what are you waiting for then?” she releases me and I take her into my arms, into an emrace so strong that I’m afraid not to crush her but she just smiles.  
She smiles when I kiss her, and she smiles again whe I kiss her for 47th time.

I did not realice that she became a need to me; that I need her above everything else, I need her more, I need her always. And for the next moments I am leaving it clear to her.


End file.
